Kiss the boy!
by MJ-0.0
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram first kiss and something elese toodont know ho wto make a good summaryone shot complete Yuuram


Yuuri was in the gardens taking a walk when he suddenly spot Wolfram sitting hugging his knees and singing

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got alot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss girl._

Yurri who was amazed by Wolfram's voice, start blushing like a maniac when he thought about what Wolfram was singing ' mmmm... it wouldn't be that bad

to kiss him right?' he thought, but then he realized that it was Wolfram the one who hi was thinking about so he suddenly stopped and start listening again to wolfram

singing

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

By this point Yuuri was standing right in front of Wolfram and stared at those deep green eyes, he took advantage of the situation to pin Wolfram on teh ground and to whisper in his ear " now Wolfie waht od I said about mischievous moments...ouch" Yurri said as Wolfram samck his head with his fist and at that Wolfram resume his singing

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(kiss the girl)_

_(oh, ohnoo..)_

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Wol fram was triying not so hard not to kiss Yuuri rigth there and fighting his urge before finishing the song the decided to make the first move and put his face mer centimeters apart from Yuuris and all of teh sudden to Wolfram's sock Yuuri stand up and walk away grabbing him by the hand to 'their bedroom' and as soon as they entered the room Yuuri guide Wolfram to the bed and start kissing him hard on the lips Wolfram who was shoked decided to give in a few seconds later( 22 seconds to be precise) and then well Yuuri and Wolfram had a good night between kissing and moaning and hugging and whispered ' I love you's '.

By the end of their love session Yuuri ask wolfram " hey whats the end of the song?" Yuuri askes while kissing Wolfram's fore head and smelling his hair

"...wimp...this is the end but is you want to know the end it will be my pleasure to sing the last verse to you" Wolfram said and start singing again while he and yuuri started kissing again.

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"mmm.. no thiat is not the end Wolfie cause I didnt kiss the girl I kissed the boy.and I realy dont know how to kiss that boy to please him" Yuuri add laughing

"yeah well let me teach you how to kiss this 'boy' " Wolfram said giving Yuuri and chase kissed " now thats the way you please me Yuuri"

" do you want to know the way you can please me wolf?" wolfram nod " make up s.."and by that they start kissing again and well lets say that Yuuri never thougt that Wolfram was an emphath .

okay sorry about the last part is confusing but i got the idea f making this osngfic from my friend liz so hope you like it oh and theres a little funny thing at the end of this so if you want to read it go ahed and o so:  
Yuuri: ne wolfram? would you marry me?

Wolfram: to shoked to answer

Yuuri: hey if you want to say no just say it

Wolfram: walks up to Yuuri and kiss him

me: i think i should leave them to privaci dont you think? hahaha


End file.
